1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of immunology and protein chemistry. More specifically, the present invention relates to the display of peptides and proteins on the yeast cell surface for selection of sequences with desirable binding properties from combinatorial libraries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antibody combining site structure can be predicted with reasonable accuracy from polypeptide sequence data, but the ability to rationally engineer improvements in binding affinity and specificity has proven more elusive, despite some successes (e.g., Roberts et al., ""87; Riechmann et al., ""92). As a result, mutagenesis and screening of libraries currently represents the most fruitful approach to directed affinity maturation of antibodies. The recent explosion of interest in combinatorial libraries for isolation of molecules with useful binding or catalytic properties has been driven largely by the availability of new techniques for the construction and screening of such libraries. In particular, the construction and screening of antibody immune repertoires in vitro promises improved control over the strength and specificity of antibody-antigen interactions.
The most commonly used system for construction of diverse antibody libraries in vitro is fusion of antibodies to the coat proteins of filamentous phage (e.g., Huse et al., ""89; Clackson et al., ""91; Marks et al., ""92). Fusions are made most commonly to a minor coat protein, called the gene III protein (pIII), which is present in three to five copies at the tip of the phage. A phage constructed in this way can be considered a compact genetic xe2x80x9cunitxe2x80x9d, possessing both the phenotype (binding activity of the displayed antibody) and genotype (the gene coding for that antibody) in one package.
Antibodies possessing desirable binding properties are selected by binding to immobilized antigen in a process called xe2x80x9cpanning.xe2x80x9d Phage bearing nonspecific antibodies are removed by washing, and then the bound phage are eluted and amplified by infection of E. coli. This approach has been applied to generate antibodies against many antigens, including: hepatitis B surface antigen (Zebedee et al., ""92); polysaccharides (Deng et al., ""94), insulin-like growth factor 1 (Garrard and Henner, ""93), 2-phenyloxazol-5-one (Riechmann and Weill, ""93), and 4-hydroxy-5-iodo-3-nitro-phenacetyl-(NIP)-caproic acid (Hawkins et al., ""92).
Although panning of antibody phage display libraries is a powerful technology, it possesses several intrinsic difficulties that limit its wide-spread successful application. First, very high affinity antibodies (KDxe2x89xa61 nM) are difficult to isolate by panning, since the elution conditions required to break a very strong antibody-antigen interaction are generally harsh enough (e.g., low pH, high salt) to denature the phage particle sufficiently to render it non-infective. Secondly, the requirement for physical immobilization of an antigen to a solid surface produces many artifactual difficulties. For example, high antigen surface density introduces avidity effects which mask true affinity. Also, physical tethering reduces the translational and rotational entropy of the antigen, resulting in a smaller xcex94S upon antibody binding and a resultant overestimate of binding affinity relative to that for soluble antigen and large effects from variability in mixing and washing procedures lead to difficulties with reproducibility. Thirdly, the presence of only one to a few antibodies per phage particle introduces substantial stochastic variation, and discrimination between antibodies of similar affinity becomes impossible. For example, affinity differences of 6-fold or greater are often required for efficient discrimination (Riechmann and Weill, ""93). Finally, populations can be overtaken by more rapidly growing wildtype phage. In particular, since pIII is involved directly in the phage life cycle, the presence of some antibodies or bound antigens will prevent or retard amplification of the associated phage.
Display of antibodies on the surface of Escherichia coli has been developed as an alternative methodology solving several of the problems associated with phage display (Francisco, et al., ""93), but introduces new limitations. E. coli possesses a lipopolysaccharide layer or capsule that may interfere sterically with macromolecular binding reactions. In fact, a presumed physiological function of the bacterial capsule is restriction of macromolecular diffusion to the cell membrane, in order to shield the cell from the immune system (DiRienzo et al., ""78). Since the periplasm of E. coli has not evolved as a compartment for the folding and assembly of antibody fragments, expression of antibodies in E. coli has typically been very clone dependent, with some clones expressing well and others not at all. Such variability introduces concerns about equivalent representation of all possible sequences in an antibody library expressed on the surface of E. coli. 
The potential applications of monoclonal antibodies to the diagnosis and treatment of human disease are far-reaching (e.g., Zaccolo and Malavasi, ""93; Serafini, ""93). Applications to cancer therapy (Hand et al., ""94; Goldenberg, ""93; Yarmush et al., ""93) and tumor imaging in particular (Fischman et al., ""93; Goldenberg and Sharkey, ""93; McKearn, ""93) have been pursued actively. Antibody therapies for Gram-negative sepsis still hold promise despite discouraging preliminary results (Baumgartner and Glauser, ""93). In vitro applications to immunohistochemistry (Mietlinen, ""93), immunoassay (Kricka, ""93; Ishikawa et al., ""93), and immunoaffinity chromatography (Yarmush et al., ""92) are already well-developed. For each of these applications, antibodies with high affinity (i.e., KDxe2x89xa610 nM) and high specificity are desirable. Anecdotal evidence, as well as the a priori considerations discussed previously, suggest that phage display is unlikely to consistently produce antibodies of sub-nanomolar affinity.
The structural similarities between B-cells displaying antibodies and yeast cells displaying antibodies provide a closer analogy to in vivo affinity maturation than is available with filamentous phage. Moreover, the ease of growth culture and facility of genetic manipulation available with yeast will enable large populations to be mutagenized and screened rapidly. By contrast with conditions in the mammalian body, the physicochemical conditions of binding and selection can be altered for a yeast culture within a broad range of pH, temperature, and ionic strength to provide additional degrees of freedom in antibody engineering experiments.
Combinatorial library screening and selection methods have become a common tool for altering the recognition properties of proteins (Ellman et al., 1997, Phizicky and Fields, 1995). The most widespread technique is phage display, whereby the protein of interest is expressed as a polypeptide fusion to a bacteriophage coat protein and subsequently screened by binding to immobilized or soluble biotinylated ligand. Phage display has been successfully applied to antibodies, DNA binding proteins, protease inhibitors, short peptides, and enzymes (Choo and Klug, 1995, Hoogenboom, 1997, Ladner, 1995, Lowman et al., 1991, Markland et al., 1996, Matthews and Wells, 1993, Wang et al., 1996). Nevertheless, phage display possesses several shortcomings. For example, some eucaryotic secreted proteins and cell surface proteins require post-translational modifications such as glycosylation or extensive disulfide isomerization which are unavailable in bacterial cells. Furthermore, the nature of phage display precludes quantitative and direct discrimination of ligand binding parameters.
Several bacterial cell surface display methods have been developed (Georgiou et al., 1997). However, use of a procaryotic expression system occasionally introduces unpredictable expression biases (Knappik and Pluckthun, 1995, Ulrich et al., 1995, Walker and Gilbert, 1994) and bacterial capsular polysaccharide layers present a diffusion barrier that restricts such systems to small molecule ligands (Roberts, 1996).
The discovery of novel therapeutics would be facilitated by the development of yeast selection systems. The development of a yeast surface display system for screening combinatorial antibody libraries and a screen based on antibody-antigen dissociation kinetics with the anti-fluorescein scFv-4-4-20 has been described.
The importance of T cell receptors to cell-mediated immunity has been known since the 1980""s, but no method for engineering higher affinity T cell receptors has been developed. Although several groups have produced single-chain T cell receptor constructs, these expression systems have allowed biochemical analysis of T cell receptor binding, but have not enabled library methods for altering those binding properties in a directed fashion. To date, yeast display will fill this gap and as such should be a key technology of tremendous commercial and medical significance.
The prior art is deficient in the lack of effective means of displaying cell surface peptides and proteins for selection of sequences with desirable binding properties. The prior art is also deficient in the lack of effective means of engineering the T cell receptor for improved binding properties. More specifically, no technology has been available to engineer soluble T cell receptors to produce therapeutic intervention of cell-mediated immunity. The present invention fulfills this longstanding need and desire in the art.
In one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a genetic method for tethering polypeptides to the yeast cell wall in a form accessible for protein-protein binding. Combining this method with fluorescence-activated cell sorting provides a means of selecting proteins with increased or decreased affinity for another molecule, altered specificity, or conditional binding.
In another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of genetic fusion of a polypeptide of interest to the C-terminus of the yeast Aga2p cell wall protein. Under mating conditions, the outer wall of each yeast cell contains about 104 protein molecules called agglutinins. The agglutinins serve as specific contacts to mediate adhesion of yeast cells of opposite mating type during mating. In effect, yeast has evolved a platform for protein-protein binding without steric hindrance from cell wall components. By attaching an antibody to the agglutinin, one effectively can mimic the cell surface display of antibodies by B cells in the immune system.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of fusing a nine residue epitope (HA) tag to the C-terminus of the AGA2 protein. This short peptide is accessible on the cell surface to an antibody in solution without any fixation or digestion of the cells, and can be detected by flow cytometry or fluorescence microscopy. Thus, yeast can be used to display peptides.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of fusing an scFv fragment of the 4-4-20 monoclonal antibody to the C-terminus of the AGA2 protein. This fragment is accessible on the cell surface and binds the fluorescein antigen without any fixation or digestion of the cells, and can be detected by flow cytometry or fluorescence microscopy. Thus, yeast can be used to display antibody fragments.
One aspect of the present invention provides a method for selecting proteins with desirable binding properties comprising: transforming yeast cells with a vector expressing a protein to be tested fused at its N-terminus to a yeast cell wall binding protein; labeling the yeast cells with a first label, wherein the first label associates with yeast expressing the protein to be tested and does not associate with yeast which do not express the protein to be tested; selecting for the yeast cells with which said first label is associated; and quantitating said first label, wherein a high occurrence of the first label indicates the protein to be tested has desirable binding properties and wherein a low occurrence of the first label indicates the protein to be tested does not have desirable binding properties. A preferred embodiment of the present invention further includes the steps of: labeling the yeast cells with a second label, wherein the second label associates with yeast expressing an epitope tag fused to the protein to be tested and encoded by said vector and does not associate with yeast which do not express the epitope tag encoded by said vector; quantitating said second label, wherein an occurrence of the second label indicates a number of expressed copies of the epitope-tagged protein to be tested on the yeast cell surface: and comparing said quanititation of the first label to said quantitation of the second label to determine the occurrence of the first label normalized for the occurrence of the second label, wherein a high occurrence of the first label relative to the occurrence of the second label indicates the protein to be tested has desirable binding properties. Another preferred embodiment of the present invention includes the steps of: labeling the yeast cells with a third label that competes with said first label for binding to the protein to be tested; labeling the yeast cells with said first label; quantitating said first label; labeling the yeast cells with said second label; quantitating said second label; and comparing said quantitation of the first label to said quantitation of the second label to determine the occurrence of the first label normalized for the occurrence of the second label, wherein a low occurrence of the first label relative to the occurrence of the second label indicates the protein to be tested has desirable binding properties.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the first label is a fluorescent label attached to a ligand and the second label is a fluorescent label attached to an antibody. When the labels are fluoresceit, the quantitation step is performed by flow cytometry or confocal fluorescence microscopy.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a vector for performing the method of the present invention, comprising a cell wall binding protein fused to an N-terminus of a protein of interest. Preferred embodiments of this aspect of the present invention include means for expressing a polypeptide epitope tag fused to said protein of interest in said yeast cells. A more preferred embodiment provides that the cell wall binding protein is the binding subunit of a yeast agglutinin protein, even more preferably yeast agglutinin binding subunit is Aga2p.
Another preferred embodiment of the present aspect of the invention provides that the epitope tag amino acid sequence is selected from the group of YPYDVPDYA (HA) SEQ ID NO. 1. EQKLISEEDL (c-myc) SEQ ID NO. 2; DTYRYI SEQ ID NO. 3, TDFYLK SEQ ID NO. 4, EEEEYMPME SEQ ID NO. 5, KPPTPPPEPET SEQ ID NO. 6, HHHHHH SEQ ID NO. 7, RYIRS SEQ ID NO. 8, or DYKDDDDK SEQ ID NO. 9, and that the N-terminus of said protein of interest is fused to a C-terminus of said cell wall binding protein.
Yeast surface display and sorting by flow cytometry have been used to isolate mutants of a scFv that is specific for the Vb8 region of the T cell receptor. Selection was based on equilibrium binding by two fluorescently-labeled probes, a soluble Vb8 domain and an antibody to the c-myc epitope tag present at the carboxy-terminus of the scFv. The mutants that were selected in this screen included a scFv with three-fold increased affinity for the Vb8 and scFv clones that were bound with reduced affinities by the anti-c-myc antibody. The latter finding indicates that the yeast display system may be used to map conformational epitopes, which can not be revealed by standard peptide screens. Equilibrium antigen binding constants were estimated within the surface display format, allowing screening of isolated mutants without necessitating subcloning and soluble expression. Only a relatively small library of yeast cells (3xc3x97105) displaying randomly mutagenized scFv was screened to identify these mutants, indicating that this system will provide a powerful tool for engineering the binding properties of eucaryotic secreted and cell surface proteins.
Another preferred embodiment of the present aspect of the invention provides a method for displaying proteins that are not displayed as their normal (xe2x80x9cwild typexe2x80x9d) sequence. In the example shown, the T cell receptor for antigen was not expressed as its xe2x80x9cwild typexe2x80x9d sequence. However, after random mutagenesis and selection by flow cytometry with appropriate conformationally-specific antibodies, the mutant receptors were expressed on the yeast cell surface. This strategy will allow the discovery of novel T cell receptors and it provides a method for the display of virtually any polypeptide. Thus, the present invention also provides a method for selecting proteins for displayability on a yeast cell surface, comprising the step of: transforming yeast cells with a vector expressing a protein to be tested fused to a yeast cell wall protein, wherein mutagenesis is used to a generate a variegated population of mutants of the protein to be tested; labeling said yeast cells with a first label, wherein said first label associates with yeast expressing said protein to be tested and does not associate with yeast which do not express said protein to be tested; isolating said yeast cells with which said first label is associated, by quantitating said first label, wherein a high occurrence of said first label indicates said protein to be tested has desirable display properties and wherein a low occurrence of said first label indicates said protein to be tested does not have desirable display properties. Preferably, the protein tested is an antibody, Fab, Fv, or scFv antibody fragment or the ligand binding domain of a cell surface receptor. A representative example of a cell surface receptor is a T cell receptor.
Other and further aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the presently preferred embodiments of the invention given for the purpose of disclosure.